En busca de mi hermosa Pornstar
by allison green
Summary: Faberry *-* El titulo lo dice todo ... creo
1. Chapter 1

**En busca de mi hermosa Pornstar**

Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy.

(Cuidado GP Quinn)

**Quinn Fabray **

Es una chica con una condición especial, ella posee un gran miembro masculino con el cual puede dejar embarazada a cualquier mujer, es una rubia, alta con un cuerpo atlético y con el abdomen increíblemente formado con su cuadritos, sus ojos son de color verdes con destellos dorados, su piel es algo pálida pero bonita, sus labios rosados y finos, todo en ella era perfecto, tiene 17 años de edad y vive en Lima-Ohio en Estados Unidos.

Actualmente vive con su mama ya que su madre murió cuando ella tenia 6 años, su mama se llama Judy Fabray la cual es dueña de una de las cadenas hoteleras más importante del mundo, Quinn actualmente esta en verano y eso significa vacaciones, ella estudia en un colegio publico ya que a Judy no le gustaría que Quinn estuviera en uno privado.

**Santana López **

Es una chica latina pero vive en Estados Unidos, ella es una morena alta, con ojos de color café, cabello de color café con un poquito de ondas, sus labios son algo rosados y un poquito regordetes, cuerpo sexy y tiene una novia llamada Brittany S. Pierce que es una rubia de ojos color azules en los cuales te pierdes de lo hermosos que son. Santana ama a Britt.

Sus padres Rodrigo y Gloria López son unos de los mejores doctores de Estados unidos. Ella y Britt estudian en el mismo colegio que su mejor amia Quinn Fabray.

**Holaaaaa **

**De nuevo con otra historia, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza asi que tenia que subirla. **

**La historia será Faberry *-* **

**Espero y les guste, por cierto será corta. **

**Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

Santana, Brittany y Quinn estaban conversando en la habitación de Quinn cosas sin importancia hasta que saco un tema común para ellas menos para Quinn.

S: **Fabray es enserio?-**dijo algo sorprendida ya que no le creía.

Q: **sii es enserio no se porque no me crees-** dijo

S: **Es que no puedo creer que nunca hayas visto porno, eso es algo tan, no lo se **

Q: **En serio no e visto, ya que nunca me a llamada la atención**

S: **Ok entiendo eso pero la mayoría de las personas la han visto, eso como no haber tenido infancia Quinn.**

Q: **Pues yo no soy esa mayoría.**

S: **Ni siquiera una paja! Mira que con esa cosa que tiene en medio creo que si necesitas una.**

Q: **Pues no ! además no me gusta pajearme viendo eso, no entiendo a las personas que hacen eso, ya que tu no eres el que esta sintiendo, entiendo que lo imaginas pero no es lo mismo.**

S: **Ok tiendo, ya que no has visto una hoy lo aras.**

Santana se levantó y fue hasta la mesita donde estaba la laptop de Quinn y de nuevo volvió a la cama, se sento al lado de Quinn y fue al buscador de google y puso porno.

Al instante salieron varias elecciones pero Santana sin dudarlo fue hasta una pagina en concreto, la pagina cargo y era de color azul con millones de videos pornográficos, Santana dio clic en **Pornstars **y salieron varios nombres artísticos, Santana busca un nombre en concreto que era **Cupcake, **lo encontró dio clic y salio varios videos sobre ella.

Cuando Quinn la vio, se quedo sorprendida, ella era muy hermosa y no parecía puta como algunas chicas, Quinn le veía detenidamente el cuerpo, sus pies perfectos, sus piernas increíblemente largas y torneadas las cuales sin las tuvieras al frente no te resistirías a pasarles la lengua muy despacio y a la vez besarlas, la mirada de Quinn llego al trasero el cual le encanto ya que era redondito y bien parado y en ese momento se le vinieron a la cabeza muchas perversiones, luego miro la vagina la cual estaba depilada completamente y su color era perfecto en ese momento Quinn deseo esta con esa chica y con su lengua recorrerle toda la vagina, probar el sabor de aquella chica el cual de seguro era perfecto, hacerla gemir, su abdomen era plano y tenia un caminito de bellitos que estaban por su cicatriz umbilical, su senos eran del tamaño perfecto ni exagerados ni pequeños, lo cuales Quinn sedeo lamer, llego hasta su cara ella tenia unos labios carnosos algo rosados, su cara también era perfecta, ojos de color marron, una nariz un tanto peculiar la cual le daba un toque increíble en su cara, su cabellos de color chocolate con unas ondas, mejor dicho ella era la perfección hecha mujer.

Quinn tan solo de verla tenia una gran erección la cual parecía que ya mismo dañaba el pantalón.

Santana le dio clic en una video, esperaron hasta que cargue, hay estaba **Cupcake ** sentada en el final de un sillón y el chico en el otro lado, los dos estaban completamente desnudos, el chico una erección a media hasta, la chica estiro sus piernas hasta llegar a pene del chico y con sus pies empezó a pajearlo, el chico emitia pequeños sonido, asi pasaron hasta que el chico al fin logro conseguir la erección completa, el chico fue hasta donde estaba ella y comenzó a besarle los senos de una forma ruda, pasaba sus lengua alrededor del pezón el cual estaba erecto y con la mano tomaba el otro seno para darle mayor placer, siguió con eso hasta que fue bajando por el abdomen de la chica hasta llegar a la zona pélvica la cual beso y fue dejando un camino de baba hasta llega a la vagina en la cual enterró su boca comenzando a darle golpes con su lengua al clítoris de la chica, lamia los labios vaginales y ella soltaba gemidos increíblemente hermosos y excitantes, el llevo su lengua hasta su entrada y la comenzó a penetrar duro, ella gritaba del placer que le estaban dando, el remplazo su lengua la cual estaba en el clítoris por sus dedos entrando y saliendo de ella, el seguía con su trabajo.

S: **Mira Quinn no te excita ver a esa diosa, gimiendo por lo duro que le dan con los dedos, no te gustaría ser tu ese hombre y hacerla disfrutar mucho mas de placer.**-dijo ella y coloco su mano en el abdomen de Quinn y fue bajando hasta su erección y le dio un toque el cual hiso que Quinn soltara un gemido, luego siguió observando la laptop.

El la dejo de estimular oralmente, la puso en cuatro y ajusto su pene el la entrada de ella y se adentró en esa cavidad húmeda y resbaladiza el no espero a que ella se ajustara a el intruso y comenzó a darle duro entraba y salía, ella gritaba, el le daba pequeñas bofetadas en el trasero el cual se ponía rojo…..

Quinn paro el video.

S: **Porque detienes el video Quinn, te prendió tanto cierto.**

B: ** Quinnie lo detuviste en una de las partes mas interesantes.**

Q: **Primero no me prendí Sanatana, Britt ya no quería seguir viendo eso.**

S: **Si claro Fabray dile eso a tu erección, si quieres Britt y yo te ayudamos a bajarla-**dijo la latina con voz sexy.

Q: ** No gracias, bueno ya bye quiero estar sola además ya es tarde tienen que irse a sus casas.**

S: **Conste que te queríamos ayudar a deshacerte de eso pero bueno, tu quieres que nos vayamos para seguirte pajeando viéndola, a mi no me engañas Fabray.**

Q: **No, Santana no are eso, tu como siempre mal pensada, bueno ya Bye.**

Las chichas se levantaron y dejaron un beso en las mejillas de Quinn, luego se miraron a los ojos y rápidamente Britt y San dirigieron sus manos al miembro de Quinn y dieron un apretón y salieron corriendo para sus casas.

Quinn gimió y las maldijo, fue a su cama y tomo su laptop y le iba a dar clic al video para reproducirlo pero lo cerro y apago su computadora.

Se desnudó y entro a su cuarto de baño, lleno su bañera y se adentró en ella esperando que su erección de desvaneciera, demoro un poco pero hasta que al final lo hiso y salió de baños y se fue a adormir.

Durmió toda la noche, ya falataban 5 minutos para levantarse y comienza a soñar.

_Quinn estaba en una playa y ve que a lo lejos hay una chica, no la ve muy bien pero después ella se va a acercando mas y se da cuenta que era Cupcake, ella se lanza a sus labios lo cuales la volvieron loca y los empezó a lamer duro, encajaban perfectamente, Quinn paso su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, ella le concedió la entrada y comenzaron una pequeña danza con sus lenguas la cual se volvió una batalla para saber quien tenia el domino, el cual gano Cupcake, se siguieron besando con fuerza y sus labio ya se estaban poniendo rojísimos, Cupcake se separo del beso y le dijo hasme tuya Quinn._

_Quinn la tomo y la acostó en la arena y le empezó a besar el cuello, sus bezo iban bajando hasta sus senos y cuando los iba a lamer…._

J: **Quinn ya despiértate.**

Q: **Grrrrrr mierda, YA VOY MAMA.**

Quinn en su cuarto maldecia ya que la despertaronde un sueño del cual no quería despertar, volvió a cerrar los ojos para ver si podía retomar el sueño, pero no, le fue imposible.

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Nuevo cap, lo siento si no les gusto la pequeña escena de sex pero es la primera vez que escribo sex, compréndanme.**_

_**charlieDi, 15marday, 014br: me agrada que les guste, espero y este cap también :D **_

_**Bye **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola **

**Lo siento si pensaron que era una actualización.**

**Quiero saber si quieren que continúe la historia, ya que a algunas personas no les agrada la trama, si es así pido de me lo digan para dejar hasta hay o eliminar la historia.**

**Por favor comenten.**

**Gracias **

**Att: Allison Green**


End file.
